For quite a few years their has been a tremendous increase in the sale of children's car seats and in baby strollers. In addition to the increase in population, their has been an increase in the sales of automobiles and an increase in safety procedures relating thereto. These regulations extend to the manufacture of children's car seats.
However, what has been overlooked by others is the duplication expense relating to the purchase of two separate items to serve the purpose of safely and conveniently transporting small children in the auto and out of the auto on shopping trips and the like.
A further disadvantage relating to prior art constructions is the inconvenience and effort required to remove the separate stroller apparatus from a storage place in the auto when the need for its use arises. This procedure, when multiplied by a plurality of stops at different locations during a shopping tour, becomes extremely cumbersome and frustrating to the user.